


Flower in Bloom

by OTPshipper98



Series: The Fluffiest of Drarry Floofs [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Draco kisses Harry... but with a twist.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Fluffiest of Drarry Floofs [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1291910
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47
Collections: March 2021





	Flower in Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drarrymicrofic prompt _bloom_.
> 
> [Read on Tumblr](https://rockmarina.tumblr.com/post/645479643198226432/written-for-the-drarrymicrofic-prompt-bloom).

“Look at you.” Draco, beaming like it's Christmas morning, hugs him gently from behind. “You look like a flower in bloom.”

Harry rolls his eyes at their reflection, but can't stop himself from smiling.

“Idiot,” he mumbles, examining the many lipstick marks that cover his face. “I hope you're happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this microfic, check out [this fanart and drabble](https://legendrarry.tumblr.com/post/633058646191980544/i-just-saw-that-requests-are-open-so-heres-a) by legendrarry and alxmeg!


End file.
